


Lluvia

by Tweekers



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Giinny es todo tu culpa, M/M, Mucho fluffy, Ugh, pero como viven en el puto laberinto pues es un hurt constante así que nada, una especie de hurt/comfort pero sin la parte de hurt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekers/pseuds/Tweekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto es muy corto para hacer resumen. Básicamente relax post-orgásmico con lluvia de fondo. Toma que toma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Me he leído el libro en inglés, así que medio me he inventado algunos nombres. En plan the Glade (el Claro) y the Homestead (Casa principal). Y como la peli es una mierda de adaptación está todo basado en el libro (QUE ME DEVUELVAN A MI NEWT CON EL PELO LARGO. RAPUNEWT VUELVE.) menos las pecas de Dylan O'Brien porque PECAS.

La lluvia repiqueteaba en el techo de la Casa Principal. Nunca llovía en el Claro. Los chicos, ociosos, se habían reunido en la planta baja para jugar a las cartas, charlar o, simplemente, matar el tiempo hasta que el cielo se despejase.

La lluvia había llegado con la humedad fría de las tardes de otoño. En otra vida Thomas tenía la sensación de haber odiado la lluvia, cuando era muy pequeño y lo único que le importaba era que el día fuera agradable para salir a jugar con sus amigos. En otra vida no había sido capaz de apreciar la suave melancolía de la lluvia. En otra vida no había tenido a Newt.

La única cama de la planta de arriba de la Casa Principal era estrecha, con sábanas blancas y suaves. Por la ventana se colaba el aliento frío de la lluvia, pero a Thomas y a Newt no podía importarles menos. La cama era estrecha y ellos estaban muy juntos. Sin ropa. Sin prejuicios. Sin obligaciones. Sólo piel. Thomas jugueteaba con el cabello de Newt, rizando una y otra y otra vez sus largos mechones rubios. Newt delineaba con la punta de los dedos constelaciones en las pecas de Thomas. Echaba de menos las estrellas un poquito menos cuando las podía acariciar en su piel.

Y se miraban. Nadaban en los ojos del otro, se hundían, se ahogaban, morían. Tenían cosidas a los labios dos sonrisas tontas de quien se siente feliz, completo, realizado. De vez en cuando se besaban o se reían. Pero no hablaban. Sabían que si hablaban se rompería el hechizo y todo -el laberinto, los Laceradores, los Creadores- volvería a ser real. Mientras la lluvia siguiera acunándoles, Newt y Thomas sabían que podían seguir fingiendo que su pequeño universo otoñal era real.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo que se quillo, a mi dejarme.


End file.
